1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions and methods for inhibiting corrosion of metals and more particularly to novel imidazolines and the process of their use as corrosion inhibitors.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art literature is replete with descriptions of a wide variety of methods and compositions for inhibiting the corrosion of metals, particularly ferrous metals. The massive bulk of literature on this subject over many years, is itself evidence of the lack of complete satisfaction with methods and compositions heretofore available to the artisan. The lack of full satisfaction is due to a broad variety of factors, such as cost, inefficiency of method, toxicity of compositions, relative ineffectiveness, incompatibility of compositions, and difficulty in handling.
One U.S. patent which is representative of the prior art descriptions is the U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,517 issued to Blair, Jr., et al. on Apr. 5, 1949. This patent describes a wide variety of imidazolines and their use as corrosion inhibitors. Similar disclosure is set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. RE. 23,227 (Blair, Jr., et al.).
The compounds and the process of the present invention exhibit improvements in anti-corrosion activity.